BBQ Rocks Artillery
LT+ Mutant-Dose Starring the Elements: * Magnesium * Platinum * Nitrogen * Oxygen * Mercury * Protein * Calcium * Helium Description: An absolute shot! Details include a lightning-imbued plasma generator at the rear tip of the injection, miniature runes carved on the inscriptions, and many more. One dose of this fluid will mutate and promptly transform the object/person to a gargantuan proportion, around 102 times their current size. However, this injection is not recommended for most people as it has a negative effect when used inexpertly. This shot, though, can have an AMAZING effect on rare fire salamanders like our mascot, Lava Tongue. Lasts 5 hours. Ingredients: * Electrolyte 1.4 * 107 Fahrenheit Water * 2700 Kelvin Gas * Unknown Ingredient * Fiendfyre * Tiger's Eye * Salamander's Fur * Condensed Nylon * Dragon's Crushed Tailbone * Phoenix's Flame * Dragoon's Melted Steel * Monolith's Ore * Essence of Starlight * Unknown Ingredient * Red Ink * Vermillion Dye * Void Substance * Bass String * Titan Serum * Alleviated Virus Anti-STRIKEDOTE v64.23 Ingredients: * Ancient Imbued Runes * Healing and Regeneration Substances * Unknown Source of Light * Reversed Ingredients of the LT+ Mutant-Dose * Spacial Matter from the Atomic Void * Terrestrial and Fiery Blazes from the Heart of the Magma * Malformed and Strengthened Lightning Description: At last, an antivirus for the dreaded potion above has been invented. Coerced with the the legendary power of the almighty god's epitome, all one needs to do to reattribute the force of the dose is to shine the light that emits from the centre of the ball, and the effect will immediately wear of, and the person/object will retain normality. The ball must be kept in perfect conditions of around 79.86 Celsius, otherwise the effects might malfunction or break down to nothingness and disintegrate. Molten Fury Bow Description: Kamo's extraordinary bow is infused with the essence of molten lava from the world's most active volcanoes. The indestructible bow is encased with ironwood to maintain its shape. The elastic string gives a strong punch to deliver a lightning fast bow no matter how heavy or unreliable it might be. With the strong passion and hard work Kamo had put into this bow, it will surely serve the Kamo and his team well in the Quest of the BBQ Rocks ''series. A combustion of the legendary flame acquired to stop their dastardly enemies and Kamo's dreaded and notorious skill or archery, this will do good! Objects Needed: * Molten Rock from the Ring of Fire * Kamo's Famed Bow * String made of these factors: # Spit of a Hummingbird # Silk of a Spider # Fumes of a Giantess # Scent of Lilac and Roses # Unbreakable Thread formed by the Ancient Crystalline Dwarves * Dark Markings of Pristine Cavemen * Embroidery by Countless Renaissance Artists of Fame Multi-Attributive Safety Cockpit Description: Quote: "A '''cockpit' or flight deck is the area, usually near the front of an aircraft or spacecraft, from which a pilot controls the aircraft. Previously, it was very common to find in the cockpit two pilots, one navigator and one flight engineer. The cockpit of an aircraft contains flight instruments on an instrument panel, and the controls that enable the pilot to fly the aircraft. In most airliners, a door separates the cockpit from the aircraft cabin." Our BBQ Rock Version of this cockpit contains all that and, more! As well as being absolutely fire-efficient and using flames for fuel, our cockpit comes with cool red markings on the outside shell as decoration. Absorption factors include: * Lightning * Water * Thunder * Reaction * Sound * Projectiles at fast speed * Flames * Energy * Electricity * Plasma * Certain Fluids of all types * Methane and other Greenhouse Gases * And finally, all elements of the known Periodic Table. BBQ Rocks Ultra-v5.7 Robotic Mechs and Suits History: When Ereth joined the BBQ Rocks to fight against evil, he informed them about how they can make and utilise something extremely powerful, and will pose almost invincible against the ice spirits, dead souls, and more enemies. The Ultra-v5.7 Robotic Mechs and Suits. When, in Legislania, Ereth and his team disabled the robotic titans' control centre, he discreetly slid a book into his pocket, and never revealed its secrets to anyone but the BBQ Rocks. How to construct the titans. The BBQ Rocks couldn't make something as gargantuan as the titans, but they built something much smaller, but similar in power with the former. Armed with countless flamethrowers and close range fire-imbued claws, these mechs star as both defence and offence. Description: An absolute blockbuster hit. As well as numerous mechs, they also made a suit for Ereth. The suit contains cushion paddings, high protection ability, and more. The mechs, however, are all starred. With EXTREMELY HIGH defence in its armour, these robots can withstand countless hits from even the strongest enemies (except for Solar-Trans wielders). They are extremely agile in performance, and despite their cumbersome look, they are very supple. Now on to their attack. Armed with ion cannons shooting purple fiery projectiles, aerial guns aimed at flying spirits, and innumerably more. As for close combat, anyone won't want to face these in melee. As soon as the enemy becomes in close range or in the near vicinity, fiery claws spring from its fingertips and the enemy, may it be ice spirits, spirit stones yokai or more, will be slashed to ribbons. These mechs can also generate purple, bubble forcefields that prevent them from taking damage to most enemies. Enemies Capable of Standing to these Mechs: * Meigarahaki Warrior (These Four-Armed Yoki are able to use their Spirit Stone powered blades to perform reaps and whirlwinds in quick succession to slash the mechs, greatly damaging them and penetrating their forcefield) * Solar-Trans Wielders (Their lightsabers are capable of slicing through these mechs' suits. However, they are extremely rare) Weaknesses: These powerful mechs have no weakpoints in terms of fighting, however the power source of these mechs are very limited and are saved only for the most intense fights. These mech's battery lasts 3 hours or up to 1 hours when turned to full power mode. Recharge can take 500L of Astatine, one of the rarest elements on Earth. Argon-Propellor Armed with Purple Flame Generators Description: An upgraded version of the flamethrower. Propels with great speed condensed Argon at the enemy, causing excruciating pain and greatly damaging their inner peace. And instead of blazing normal, vermillion flame, these weapons are armed to the teeth with purple fire that is calculated to be over 47 times hotter and more intense than normal blaze. With ease roasting just about any the of antagonist, these flamethrowers are amongst the most potent and legendary weapons of the Armada of BBQ Rocks in their journeys to unfamiliar and foreign lands harbouring innumerable dangers. As a result, these flamethrowers are extremely rare and dear, and are treasured in the confidential vaults of the BBQ Rocks, and are only handed over for temporary use to only the top BBQ Rock users, such as Flamywolfie and GeometryPro64. Statistics: Experts of the BBQ Rock company believe only 0.00000000000000000000000056708% of the global population can withstand the singeing effects of this devastating weapon; coercing a force that even Lava Tongue has currently no hope of standing against. This flame and matter can burn an intact hole through an exometre (1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000m) of packed ice that would take on average 4000 years for demolishers to mine through. Even when fired from the inner crust, this flame would be powerful enough to reach the ozone layer, located in the part between space and our atmosphere.The process of building up its Argon matter and purple flame is a sophisticated list of instructions, as said below: # Wind energy is generated from absorption sources located on its side # The single-organism factor located inside the weapon turns the energy to matter # The matter can then be condensed to two items: Argon and flame # A specific button will determine how the matter gets processed. The red button stands for flame, blue for Argon. # The matter gets sent through the trap hole, and the matter gets sorted into a miniature machine where the unnecessary bits are left over, and the needed parts are filtered through. # And....BAM!!!